Running Away
by chocolatexpresso
Summary: Haley James met Nathan Scott years ago. She remembered a time when she liked him. Before the drama. Before Naley. Before it all. She remembered.


_Nathan ran for forty three minutes, according to the brand new watch his father bought him, around his neighborhood, in to town, and down towards the river. He saw the River Court, four boys were playing, two African American, and two white. He didn't want to stop and stare, he knew who it was. But, he couldn't help but watch, his rumored brother was alright, the boy with the scruffy blonde hair._

_He saw the playground, it was completely deserted, with a simple set of swings and a slide. Though he was thirteen and in eight grade, he had a sudden urge to sit on the swings, and pump his legs, so he could soar faster and faster in to the air. And, he did. _

_Haley James walked on to the playground annoyed. Lucas promised her that he would just drop by the court to say 'hi' to the guys, and then they could go for their movie. _

_But, of course, he broke his promise, and decided to play a little two-on-two with Skillz, Fergie, and Junk. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the swings, finally looking up, she was startled to see Nathan Scott swinging on one of the two swings. _

_Haley stared at him, she had seen him at school on rare occasion. He had been popular since fourth grade, and at the time, was dating Kelly Rowan. It was nothing serious, she'd hold his hand, and he'd peck her lips in the hall. But, still, he had a girlfriend. And, she had…Lucas. _

_Nathan looked up and stared at her, not really bothered that she was there. _

"_What?" Nathan asked, in a slightly rude tone. _

_Haley shrugged, "Nothing. I-I just never saw you here."_

Nathan narrowed his eyes, "You know me?"  


_Haley rolled her eyes at the ground and looked up, "Yeah. We go to the same school. Actually, we're on the same team."  
_

_Nathan looked at her and nodded, "..Oh."  
_

_Haley nodded and kicked the ground slightly, "Yeah. I usually come down to the playground…No one's here. I'll just go."  
_

_Nathan watched her turn around and rolled his eyes, "There are two swings."  
_

_Haley turned around and nodded before sitting on the one next to him. _

…

_For the last week, Nathan and Haley met at the playground everyday. And, this continued for months. Haley had yet to reveal that she knew, and was best friends, with Lucas. And, Nathan still pretended as if he didn't know her at school _

"_I heard you broke up with Sally," Haley said. _

_Nathan shrugged, "Yeah. She wasn't that hot."_

Haley rolled her eyes, "I hate it when you say stuff like that. Does she have to be hot for you to go out with her? That's it?"  


_Nathan shrugged, "We're in eight grade. It's really not anything serious." _

Haley shrugged, "Yeah. But, we're almost in ninth."  


_Nathan smiled, "Yeah. Pretty cool, right?"  
_

_Haley smiled nodding, "Definitely."  
…_

_After that, Haley would go to the playground everyday, and Nathan was never there. _

_So, she stopped going everyday, and began going once a week. And, eventually she just stopped going. _

_Nathan went sometimes, sometimes to see Haley, other times just to clear his head. But, he never saw her. _

…

_It was a warm day in September. _

_And, as she walked down the hill of the playground towards the swings, she was slightly shocked to see Nathan sitting on one of the swings, with a girl sitting on his lap. It looked as if Nathan was kissing her, his hands placed firmly on her hips, her arms wrapped around his neck._

_From what Haley could tell, the girl had curly blonde hair, and was wearing an extremely short skirt, which left most of her leg bare. _

_She began to panic when she realized that she had to sneeze, and couldn't control it. And, immediately the blonde turned around, her arms still wrapped around Nathan's neck, and Nathan was staring at Haley as well. _

_Haley stared at the two, and Haley immediately recognized the blonde to be Peyton Sawyer. The gorgeous cheerleader, best friend of Brooke Davis, and the girl Lucas had had a crush on for years. _

_A slight blush washed over Peyton's cheeks, and Nathan stared at Haley. _

_Peyton stood up and walked away from the swing set and Nathan followed. _

"_Hey," Peyton said awkwardly, walking passed Haley. _

_Haley nodded with a polite smile, and stared at Nathan as he walked by. He didn't even look at her, or acknowledge her for that matter. And, from that day onwards, just like her best friend, Haley James hated Nathan Scott. _


End file.
